The research program is subdivided into 14 projects grouped into 4 areas: (A) Studies on the neural basis of behavior, using simple nervous system models ((l) neurophysiological mechanisms of long-term sensitization in Aplysia, (2) neuronal and hormonal control of behavior, (3) neurobiology of reproduction in Aplysia, (4) glycine as a neurotransmitter in identified neurons, (5) new and novel mass spectral rearrangements, (6) Aplysia bag cell hormones; isolation and structure, (7) a model motor system); (B) Sensorimotor integration in higher vertebrates ((l), synaptic connections of spinal cord neurons, (2) central organization of somatosensory system, (3) unmyelinated fiber systems in the vertebrate); (C) studies on the injured nervous system ((l) regeneration of the nervous system in lower vertebrates, (2) the innervation of the bladder, (3) measurement of neurotransmitters, enzymes and ions in ventricular and subarachnoid fluids after brain injury) and (D) Function of glia ((l) purification of an endothelial mitogen of CNS tumor origin). Common themes include work on synaptic transmitters and neurohormones; pain mechanisms; nervous system injury; and neural control of behavior.